1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a model gun with automatic bullet supplying mechanism, and more particularly to an improvement in a model gun having an automatic bullet supplying mechanism which is operative to supply automatically a bullet holding chamber provided just at the back of a barrel with a sham bullet which is to be shot with gas pressure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A model gun which is often called an air soft gun is made to imitate a real gun in not only its color and shape but also its apparent operations. As for one of these model guns, which is made to imitate a real gun having a slider provided to be able to move back and forward along a barrel thereof in accordance with triggering action, it has been proposed to make such an arrangement that gas pressure is used for supplying a bullet holding chamber provided just at the back of a barrel with a sham bullet and further for shooting the sham bullet put in the bullet holding chamber, as shown in, for example, Japanese patent application published before examination under publication number 3-38593. According to the arrangement thus proposed, a pressure accumulating bomb in which compressed air is contained and which has an air leading passage controlled to be open and closed selectively by an operation valve, a magazine for containing sham bullets, first and second valves, first and second air passages and a bullet supplying lever are provided in a grip, an air cylinder is positioned in a slider which is provided to be able to move back and forward along a barrel to be opposite to the rear end of the barrel with a magazine plate between, and a rotary cam engaging with the magazine plate to move the same upward and downward and a spring guide member which moves together with the slider are further provided, so that each of the sham bullets contained in the magazine is supplied to the inside of the barrel and then shot through the barrel with the compressed air discharged from the pressure accumulating bomb.
In a model gun to which the above mentioned arrangement is applied, when a trigger is pulled, the first valve is caused to operate for permitting the compressed air discharged through the air leading passage opened by the operation valve from the pressure accumulating bomb to be introduced through the first air passage into the inside of the air cylinder and a piston provided in the air cylinder is moved with the pressure of the compressed air to cause the slider to move back. The air cylinder is shifted into the air exhausting condition after the slider has moved back to a predetermined position. The spring guide member also moves back together with the slider to compress a spring member and thereby the rotary cam is rotated to move the magazine plate downward. A bullet holding hole formed on the magazine plate is positioned to be opposite to the sham bullet if the sham bullet is pushed out of the magazine for containing sham bullets when the magazine plate is moved downward. Then, the sham bullet which has been pushed out of the magazine for containing sham bullets is put in the bullet holding hole on the magazine plate by the bullet supplying lever moved together with the trigger.
After that, when the slider returns to the initial position under a condition wherein the air is exhausted from the air cylinder, the spring member is operative to return the spring guide member to the initial position thereof and therefore the rotary cam is rotated to move the magazine plate upward so that the bullet holding hole on the magazine plate in which the sham bullet is put is moved to the initial position to be opposite to the rear end of the barrel. When the magazine plate holding the sham bullet in the bullet holding hole formed thereon has reached the initial position, the second valve is caused to operate for permitting the compressed air discharged through the air leading passage opened by the operation valve from the pressure accumulating bomb to be introduced through the second air passage into the bullet holding hole formed on the magazine plate by a hammer which rotates with the movement of the trigger and the sham bullet put in the bullet holding hole is shot through the barrel with the compressed air introduced into the bullet holding hole.
With the previously proposed model gun in which the air cylinder is provided to form a pressure chamber in the slider which is provided to be movable along the barrel and the sham bullet is supplied to the bullet holding hole formed on the magazine plate by supplying the pressure chamber with the compressed air and discharging the compressed air from the pressure chamber as described above, it is possible to shoot a plurality of sham bullets successively under the automatic bullet supplying operation. However, since an air passage controller which comprises a plurality of valves and is operative to supply the pressure chamber and the bullet holding hole formed on the magazine plate selectively with the compressed air discharged from the pressure accumulating bomb is provided in the grip and therefore a distance from the air passage controller to each of the pressure chamber and the bullet holding hole is relatively long, each of the air passage extending from the pressure accumulating bomb to the pressure chamber and the air passage extending from the pressure accumulating bomb to the bullet holding hole is so complicated in its construction. Further, the consumption of compressed air discharged from the pressure accumulating bomb is undesirably increased.